


Convenience

by CrystalMythic_xX



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMythic_xX/pseuds/CrystalMythic_xX
Summary: Your chance encounter with a mysterious kid grew into something more over the years. You didn't have much before, but what about now?[This is an imported work from Wattpad. Old but I have decided to move it here in hopes to finish it.]
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Simplicity meets Complexity

"Are you doing anything later, (Y/N)?" "Let's go by my place and play!" "I'm not busy today, let's hang out!" It was the usual chatter on these grounds. "So sorry, but I have to study for the upcoming test! Maybe next time, okay?" Flashing a sweet smile, everyone understood and left my presence. 'Finally, I can hear my own thoughts...' Walking towards my home, I was immediately greeted by my mother and her cooking. "Welcome home, dear! I've made dinner, so change and come to the kitchen to eat!" She says, teasing the dish in front of me. "Leave it on my bed, I have to study for this week's test. Thank you." I bowed, passing by my mother and into my room. Releasing all stress on my shoulders, I lay myself onto the soft sheets of my bed and stare up to the empty ceiling.

My name is (Y/N), age 15. I am currently attending Daiichi Middle School, the school for the gifted. It's rather ironic being in a gifted school since majority of the students seem to have intelligence that barely exceeds the above average. 'Something should be good on television...' Grabbing the remote, I turn on the device and flip through the channels. "Fresh easy, yes pleasy! Visit Sunshiney Mart and get-" "The future is in your hands! Take every opportunity to join" "The Kira Case is still hot among Japan. Public says that we must pray to Kira! Kira is life, as they chant!" I sat up immediately, eyes glued to the television. 'This being, "Kira" has been out for a while.' Scooting off the bed, I walk out to the balcony and look up to the moon. I recall that day clearly, that day where that woman felt so cold.

"I'm coming, Mama!" I ran, catching up to my guardian. I grasp her hand that she held out and walked with her in the snow. We were going to a cafe since it was getting cold, I was excited. Looking ahead, I saw two individuals that were talking close by a building. One of them was a young man with brown hair and a menacing look on his face. The other individual turned around to my view, sporting a leather jacket and locks of black. I began to tug on my mom's sleeve to get her attention, ignoring the flakes that began to fall. "Yes, dearie? What is it?" She looks down at me with concern, little to no awareness of what was happening in front of her. "Let's cross the street! It'll be much faster!" With my pitched voice, I sounded cute enough to convince her. "Well, there aren't any cars around so okay! The faster we get there, the faster we can get something warm to eat." Mother whistled, clearly thinking of pastries. My gut forced me to avoid the encounter. I didn't understand why, but that man gave off a vibe that felt suffocating.

"That damn Near...Who does he think he is..?" I snapped out of my mind, looking down the balcony for the source of the voice. Among the dark street, I spotted a boy wearing a black long-sleeve, his honey colored hair swaying at each step he took. He looked somewhat angry but visibly cold as well. I grabbed a scarf and ran outside at such a high speed, nearly swinging my door open to face the boy. "Hey!" I waved the scarf at him with my hand, grabbing his attention that gave him shock. "You're cold. Come inside for a bit." I demanded. There was no way I was going to let some random kid freeze outside. His expression seemed to me conflicted, but eventually he walked in. "Honey! What was that-" My mother walked in, only to see me putting the scarf around the boy. "Oh, dear.. You know you shouldn't bring strangers in-" I stopped her in her tracks. "Set up some tea. He is cold." I ordered, walking to the living room and beckoning the boy to follow. He was rather obedient despite his appearance. My mother came in and dropped off some tea and treats. "Are you alright?" I asked the boy. Getting a better look of his eyes as he met my gaze, they shined a beautiful hue of blue. The boy hummed, appreciating the amount of warmth he is getting.

"....Sorry, but I can't be here for long. Thanks for the warmth though." The boy said, removing the scarf and getting ready to leave. I felt an urge shoot me up from my seat to stop him from leaving. "W-wait!" I exclaimed for his attention, which made him look at me with curiosity. "Are you sure you want to go now? It's dark and cold outside, please stay until morning!" I bowed in hoped to he accepts and to hide my fearful expression. There was silence, nothing but crickets chirping on this cold evening. "..Fine. I will leave until morning since you're rather persistent." The boy sighed, still glued to his spot. "G-good! I'm glad! Let me set up a place for you to sleep, so please wait here!" I bowed once more and dismissed myself, grabbing a spare futon from the closet hallway and setting it onto the couch. The other teenager sat back down onto the couch with the futon, biting his lip as he was getting lost into his own thoughts. I sat myself down and flipped the living room TV on, switching through channels until I ran into the news again. "Today, there has been several new cases ending with heart attacks! Kira is back in business, stirring up policemen and public eye!" The teen gazed at the television, face wrinkling up in disgust. "Change it." He demanded in a threatening tone, facing away from me with a balled up fist. I flipped the channel to a shopping broadcast, watching the boy lose some of the tense pressure in his body. Looking back at me, he held an apologetic expression and whispered an apology. "Hey, it's fine. We have our ups and downs." I tried to reassure him but felt the room maintain its tensity. "What is your name, by the way? I'm (Y/N), sorry for not introducing myself earlier!" He looked at me and slouched onto the futon, taking in the comfort that was freely given to him. "My name is Mello." He states, avoiding my gaze but cleared his throat in order to speak more. "What is your opinion on Kira, (Y/N)?"

I felt my hands shake, I knew how controversial Kira was but I couldn't help but be honest. "Kira has been providing punishment on all those who deserve it, so Kira seems to be alright in my book..." Observing Mello, I saw him grind his teeth by the gentle shuffle within his cheeks. I swallowed and shook my head, continuing my opinion. "Despite what he did, Kira is not right." I stated, Mello looking directly at me with interest and a raised eyebrow. "Kira may be eliminating criminals but it is unjust. There has been no due process nor has there been mercy for minor crimes. Yes, criminals may be listed under execution but it does not change the fact that Kira has taken matters into his own hands! Kira, in this case-" Standing up and pointing at the screen, determination in my voice. "-is nothing but a murderer!" Heaving, I sighed and threw myself back down to the couch. Mello swallowed and hid a smile, looking satisfied with my answer. "That's fortunate..." He says. Looking at the time, I realize that I was suppose to be studying. "I'm sorry, Mello! I must be going now to study for my upcoming test. Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." I bowed and headed for the kitchen.

I drank a glass of water and pondered. 'Why was he out at this time? Is he okay? What is so urgent to make him leave all alone?' As I was thinking in my head, I grabbed two bars of chocolate from the fridge and headed to the living room. Looking around, the only activity was Mello asleep in the futon, breathing steady. I leave a chocolate bar on the coffee table he was facing and left. The next morning, he was already gone with the futon folded and the bar gone.

"Goodbye, Mello..." I uttered to myself.


	2. Lingering

I am Mihael Keehl, going under the name as Mello due to the Kira case. It has been 3 months since I saw her... since I saw (Y/N). Within the span of three months, I have left the orphanage and flew to America to organize a deal with Kira for the Death Note. "The Death Note or your daughter, Yagami." I stated through the microphone, a smirk growing onto my face. I had my plan laid out; make the poor man take a plane the Los Angeles, intercept him to another plane and lead him to the base. I will be able to weed out and followers he has and interrupt their contact from there on. "Deal." The new L says. I've heard he is intelligent and was chosen to be L. Nobody is as great as L, nobody! Maybe for now, there is some intelligence since I will be getting my hands on the Death Note. "Alright boss, the deal is in effect. I will be getting ready for the trip to the airport and intercept Mr. Yagami." says one of my mafia members. I nod, biting a piece of my chocolate bar off and letting the sweetness envelope my mouth.

'(Y/N)...' I thought. (Y/N) has yet to leave my mind. It frustrates me on why a simple encounter has been difficult for me to forget about! It was a mere act of kindness, nothing more and nothing less. Leaving the lounge, I head for my bedroom and began to do paces. "Sayu Yagami..." I whispered. A young woman in her early 20's, sister of Light Yagami and daughter of Soichiro Yagami along with Sachiko Yagami. A woman in her age just living her life, doing nothing that would make her deserve this role in the deal. 'What would...(Y/N) look like...in her 20's..?' I pressed on, imaging her grace a smile on her face. A knock emitted from my door, forcing me to shove all thoughts of (Y/N) out of my head. "What is it?" I asked. My member told me that all preparations have been made and are awaiting orders. "Head out." I commanded and dismissed him. Left alone once more, I laid myself down and wandered around in my thoughts more until drifting to sleep.

.....

Today is the day of the _modus operandi._ Just as I suspected before, there was an accomplice following Mr. Yagami. My lackey intercepted the police man to another plane, leading him to our temporary base in the middle of nowhere. "This glass is reinforced against bullets. I have made minor adjustments such as this hole for example. You will slide the Death Note through this slot, then I will rotate the glasses so you can reunite with your daughter." My lackey states. Mr. Yagami agrees to the terms, causing the glass to rotate after my lackey confirmed that the Death Note was real. I felt a tinge of guilt for the young Yagami, her fear through this whole situation was to be expected but was not deserved. "Set up the missile and head out." I commanded, reaching phase two of the operation. I smirk, knowing that everything was going according to plan.

Despite the fact that I will never see Sayu again, my thoughts always drift off to (Y/N)... How is she doing right now? Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I begin to contact my trusted friend over the years to get some connection. My friend went by the name of Matt, formerly known as Mail Jeevas until L ordered everyone to have another name since the presence of Kira. According to the Wammy's House, Matt placed third overall. He could have been second, maybe even first- if he wasn't so lazy all the damn time. I dialed him up a few times on a phone, waiting a few seconds for him to recognize it would be me in order to avoid tracing.

.....

"Matt?" I asked in order to confirm he is on the other side of the line. "Heeey, Mello! Need anything?" He asks in such a cheery tone, probably got a new game. "Yes, I need you to track someone down for me. No questions asked." I insisted, the last thing I need is Matt teasing me over something as minor as keeping an eye on someone. "No problemo! Who's the lucky person to ask?" I stayed silent on the call for a bit, hesitating if this would be a good idea. Would it benefit me? Why am I so concerned? I don't need to do this. I don't need _her_ involved in my life. Regardless of what I thought, I told Matt about (Y/N). "Wow, isn't she cute. I'll report in on what's happening with her, alright?" I address my thanks and hang up.

'This is really going to hit me in the long run. I'm thinking irrationally! I shouldn't be thinking like this. I just need to focus on taking down Kira before _he_ does.' I grind my teeth in frustration, grabbing a chocolate bar and biting down on the treat.

"I will be number one, Near. I _will_ be the one to solve this damned Kira case, even if it costs my life!" I stated. I will not let L suffer in the after life without the peace he deserved!


	3. Weight

"You've really been working out a lot, (Y/N)!" "Wow, I wish I can be like you!" The chatter continued to tread behind me. I straighten my back and hold my head high, maintaining my posture until I am alone in a classroom. "Of course I have been working out a lot, I can't be as thin as a stick in the FBI!" I hissed at myself. I wanted to bring justice to humanity. Everything began to look more bleak. Kira seemed to only get stronger by influence each day. The constant storm of comments were starting to get to me again. As positive as they come, it was not like this before. Sitting myself on my desk, I took out my class book and began to study. I hear the classroom door slide open but I paid no mind to it until a note fell into view of my book. I looked up as fast as possible, only seeing the figure already leaving the area. Attempting to catch a sight of the perpetrator down the hall, the person was no where in sight. 'How can someone run that fast?' Sitting myself back down, I read over the note.

'Meet at Nekomata café at 3:40 pm on upcoming Saturday.' the note left an address and specific orders. "I shouldn't pay any mind to this." I whispered to myself.

.....

After several hours have passed, I began to pack my things and left. As I walked down my dim lit neighborhood, I began to feel uneasy. Holding my breath steady, I focused on my surroundings and kept track of every sound emitting throughout the night. I quickened my pace, slowly being more aware of footsteps catching up to me in a distance. 'Best I don't lead them to my house...' I thought, making a harsh turn to another street until I came into view of a crowd of people walking on the busy streets at night. I made my way through the crowd, hopefully losing the person following me and made a break for it. Running across a constant stream of strangers, faces blurring with the occasionally hiss in annoyance. I run back into my neighborhood and hid behind the front yard fence of my home to avoid causing any noise. I hear heavy steps, specifically coming from boots and a male voice heaving. There was silence, nothing but the night's breeze flowing and crickets singing their tune. For what seemed almost like forever, I hear footsteps fading away. I sat there, taking in steady breaths of air that I held in and waited until I determined that it was safe enough to come inside.

.....

Today is the day that the note told me to head for the location. 'It's in a populated space during the day. It could just be some kid who wants to confess their love. It could be a set up...' Making up my mind, I packed my things and headed for the door. "Where are you going, sweetie?" My mother asks, catching me before I could've went out without telling her. "I'll be at the cat café, don't worry. I'll come before dinner." I said, leaving my home.

Walking past the constant ocean of busy civilians, I hustle into the café and pay my entry. Sitting myself down at a booth in the corner of the area, I ordered a red bean pancake with some coffee and specifically said," Two sugars." I waited for my order, petting the occasional cat that has come my way for attention and temporary affection. "Mind if I sit with you, ma'am?" a voice asks me. Looking up, there was a brunette sporting a striped long sleeve and some goggles propped on top of his head. He seemed to be wearing a cat headband and holding out two plates, possibly one of them being my order. "I don't mind." I said. He sits himself down across from me, setting down my food. "You must be the one who gave me the note." I stated, looking at him in the eyes. "Note? I'm just here to admire cute stuff." He states blatantly. "Like I'd believe that. Why else would you sit with me, coming with my order, and show your face?" I try to trap him with words. I was met with silence for a while, chewing on my treat as he sat at his spot while looking up. "Alright. I'll admit; I was the one who gave you the note." His face turns to me, a smile plastered on his face. What is his plan?

"Yes, I can tell. What made you give me the note and stalk me at night?" I ask, sipping my drink and immediately regretting since there was no milk in it. "Stalk!? Such harsh words, (Y/N)! You speak as if I have other motives!" Dramatically placing a hand on his heart, acting distraught by my accusation. "You're not good at hiding, mister. Especially since you know my name." Pointing out the flaw in his sentence, he began to look a bit serious. "Can't fool you, hm? Expected, from someone who plans on joining the FBI and all. The names' Matt." The brunette grins. "Riiiight. What made you want to contact me? I have nothing of significance at the moment since I am merely a middle school student." Stating the facts, Matt's demeanor   
unchanged. His eyes are fixated on me, as if he is trying to get into my mind before he opened his mouth.

"Simple; I just wanted to get to know you more."


	4. Indirect

"The owner of the notebook will die within the span of 13 days without writing a name?" I read. It has been a week since the operation and the phone call I made concerning of (Y/N) last night. I've been waiting for hours since I made the phone call. Matt has called me a few times but I didn't answer him. "This wouldn't make any sense because there has been heart attacks since the beginning of Kira and the pause." A lackey states, specifically Jack. "This is most likely a fake rule then, in comparison to all others." I stated. A scream echoed across the building, making everyone in the room whip their head to the source of the noise. Looking behind me, I froze at my spot. There was a creature that was almost difficult to comprehend. It was wrapped in worn out bandages with its teeth protruding out of it's mouth. My men and I began to shoot immediately, only for the creature to tell me that bullets don't work on shinigami.

"They're real... L did address it, but it was hard to believe." I muttered. Walking up to the shinigami, I waved a chocolate bar in its view. It takes an interest and munches on it, clearly enjoying the taste. Everyone calmed their nerves and sat back down. The creature addresses itself by the name of "Sidoh," then begins to address to me the rules and the perks a Death Note owner can have. "Make a deal with Sidoh for the shinigami eyes, Jack." I commanded. Jack's sweat treaded down his face. "B-but...half my life span-" Rod interrupts Jack, immediately saying," It would be better than dying at this moment in time. As my right hand man, I trust that you with my life since you will be giving up your life for me." he says. After that, the deal has been struck. Jack was drenched with such shock due to seeing everyone's life span. I command the shinigami to watch outside the building for any rats who might listen in and begin to prepare for the attack the police will make.

.....

_November 10th 11:47 pm_

I sat in the room full of corpses, all dying from heart attacks. This only means that Kira is involved. Sidoh hasn't moved from his spot and the men are moving in fast. 'I'm not ready for them yet... Can't have them see my face.' I thought before bolting to a higher floor. "Roy, Skyer. Let them get the notebook and bring it up to the monitor room." I demanded. Observing the monitors, my men have fallen. 'I'm the only one left, there's no other choice now.' And with that, I flipped a switch. The building shook but still held itself up. I leave a warning blow to address that I have demands and will not hesitate to blow up the place with everyone and the notebook in it. I order the men to smash their cameras and command for one of them to come into the room with a mask for me. The officer walks in, revealing to be Soichiro Yagami. "I should've killed you when I had the chance." I smirk. He stares at me," M I H A E L K E E H L. Your real name is Mihael Keehl." 'Damnit! How!? Where did he get the shinigami eyes? So the force really did join up with Kira, as suspected...' I grit my teeth until Soichiro began to state demands. "I already know everything about you, give up and surrender." He states.

"Threaten me all you want, but I'm pressing the button once you begin writing my name." I threaten. "Do it then," Yagami asserts. "I'm prepared to lose my life, I'd happily give up my own life if it means that you'd die as well. These are my men in danger as well." Judging by his demeanor, I can already tell that he has never killed a soul in his life. He would have killed me on the spot if he wasn't so loyal to justice. "You've never killed anyone, have you?" I asked, reaching into a drawer for the gun. The old man apologized to someone, filled to the brim with hesitation. Taking this vulnerable opportunity, I tossed the gun to one of my men playing dead. Gunshots echoed throughout the delicate building, forcing me to act fast before his men barge in. "Jose, get the notebook!" I demanded as I grabbed Yagami's mask. "It's over, Mello. Drop the switch!" an officer demands. 'All or nothing now...' I flipped the switch, setting off the rest of the explosions on the building.

.....

.....

.....

Hacking and coughing. I felt excruciating pain all over my left side. 'They'll either think I'm dead for now or find out I have left the scene. Either way, I have now determined that my face will bring danger to me. Near is the only one who has my photo, but I need to get in there somehow without looking pathetic.

I'll intercept one of the SPK members as hostage, enter the facility, obtain my photo, and be on my way. Limping through broken down pipes and buildings, my mind wandered off again. What is (Y/N) doing right now?


	5. The Gap

It has been a year since I have met Matt. He may have a strange demeanor, but he is very intelligent and reliable. I have been going through rigorous courses, but unfortunately they are beginning to get to me. I've spent many sleepless nights on studying as well as tracking someone down. I can feel my body reaching its limit. "(Y/N), I came to visit!" I hear Matt at the entrance. I didn't want him to see me like this, it's not good for me. Before I got up to lock my door, the brunette already bursted in. "Oh- you look....tired, (Y/N)." He states. All I did was hum and give up, throwing myself back onto the bed.

"How have studies been, (Y/N)?" Matt asks, patting the lump of cloth that I am under. "Been good. I'm almost done with the last chapter, so I'll be ready for the test by then..." I trail off, feeling fatigue creeping up on me. "That's good! Have you been resting though?" He presses on. I shoot myself off of my bed and sat on a chair to keep myself awake. "I've been getting enough sleep. I'll be able to relax more..." I said, swinging my chair around and got back onto my desk. I felt his body learn over and see what I was studying. "(Y/N), 4 hours of sleep isn't enough." I feel hands grab my sides, making me cringe instantly until I was thrown back onto my bed. "H-hey! I'll sleep soon, it's fine!" I said, trying to get back up until the male overpowered me. "You can't even push me off, (Y/N). You're going to black out." He argues calmly. I try to thrash around and hit him, but to no avail. "I have to pass this test, Matt. You understand how this will impact my life, right?" I question him, hoping I can reason him enough before the comfort of my bed envelopes me. "Your test is next week, don't worry about it. Just sleep and let me do some notes for you, alright?" He got off of the bed, leaving no more room for arguments. Matt slowly approached my desk and began to write. My body refused to let me get up so I succumbed to the warm of my blanket and fell asleep.

.....

"M...Mello...." I woke up groggy. I rubbed my eye to unblur my vision, seeing Matt smirk. ".....What?" I asked, still processing what was happening. "Well, sleepyhead... You said someone's name! Who's the lucky victim?" Matt asks. "I did? W-who was it?" Matt clicked his tongue and sat on the chair backwards, facing me. "You said 'Mello,' (Y/N). Who is Mello?" The teenager asks. I crossed my legs on the bed and straightened my back.

"Well, he was someone I kept warm when I was 15. I saw him outside and let him in. He was in a hurry since he left in the morning, but now I can't get him off my mind..." I said, twirling my fingers together. "Ooh, a crush? Was he cute? What did he look like?" Matt barrages me with more questions. "W-well....he was pretty nice... He has golden-orange hair that reached his shoulders, small blue eyes, and such a stoic tone in his voice. I hoped he was a student but I never saw him again..." I trail off. Matt nodded, taking in all the information that I provided. "Sounds like a keeper, (Y/N). What makes you want to track him down though?" I paused before I even spoke. "You knew?" Matt proceeded to take out some files I left hanging around my desk, revealing my notes on Mello's whereabouts.

"Hey, snooping around my desk!" I exclaimed, attempting to snatch the files from his hand but he only raised it higher to challenge my height. "Hey, I'm bringing this up for a reason. Just hear me out...." He says, making me sit back down. "....I'll help, (Y/N)." Matt states. My eyes widen, wondering how and why Matt plans on helping me. I won't be saying no though. "Really!? Thank you so much!" I throw my arms around the brunette and squeeze him, almost a bit too excited. "C...choking- did...your strength- c..come back...a-a-already?" Matt struggles in my suffocating grip, forcing me to release him quickly. "Sorry. What can you do to help me though, Matt?" I asked. "Well, it may not look like it but I am a pretty good hacker!" I blow a raspberry in doubt. "You're smart, but that smart? I'd like to see you try!" I challenge. Matt pulled a laptop out of his backpack, whipped out a site and began typing away. "Look at the site on your phone, (Y/N)." Matt commands. I turned on my phone, seeing the site completely changed to an emoticon of a wink face. "Alright, I believe you."

"Alright! I have a plan, (Y/N). I'll keep track of your little crush in the crowds and let you know, alright?" Matt offers. "That sounds great, Matt. He's...not a crush, by the way." I said, feeling my face warm up. "Yeah those cheeks say otherwise, (Y/N). All I need you to do is visit the crowds regularly and keep your phone close. I will need you to do some following once I maaaay have spotted him?" Matt sounded unsure but went along with what he said anyway. "Sounds reasonable, let's start this tomorrow." I said, unable to hold back my smile. "Cool! I'll see you later then!" Matt says, getting up and leaving the household. 'Mello....I need to know that you're okay...' I laid back down and drifted off.

.....

.....

Two more years have passed since Matt and I struck the deal. There has been little to no signs of Mello, only misleading ones. I have encountered tourists, band players, cosplayers, and so on! I was just about ready to claim that Mello has passed away, but I refused to believe it.

"Any signs of him, Matt?" I asked through my phone. I looked everywhere for a familiar blonde, only to be met with a sea of black and brown. "Yes! Look at the man, walking a few feet away from you, on your left!" I whipped my head, only to see a man in a red hoodie with fur at the brim. "Are you sure? You are very sure?" I ask for confirmation. "There is a huge percentage that he could be. I saw some blonde hair, so get hot on his trail!" He hisses. I began to keep a watchful eye on the male, keeping distance in order to avoid suspicion. I began to walk faster as I saw the male speed up, occasionally bumping into passerby but trying to maintain distance. "He's heading for an alleyway, be careful. Not all alleys have a camera in them." Matt cautions.

I sidled on the side entrance of the alleyway, hesitant on going in alone. "I'm going in. I will run out at first sight of danger, Matt." I reassure him, hearing protests and I walked in. Walking down the hallway, I have only spotted trash bags and a few stores tucked away. Turning around, I am cornered by the same man in the red hoodie, but he was wearing classes. "Why are you following me?" He demands. "I'm sorry, sir. I was simply passing by!" I pitched my tone to sound more innocent. "Yeah right, like hell I'm going to believe that." The man began to walk closer to me, ready to trap be at the end of the alley. "Any more steps closer to me and I'll scream!" I exclaimed, ready to pull anything necessary to escape. "I guess it can't be helped now..." The man says pulling his shades and hoodie off.

That blonde hair, those familiar blue eyes hidden behind shades, it's almost like it was....

"Mello?"


	6. Chance

I couldn't believe my eyes. The kid- the man I have been searching for 2 years was right in front of me. "Didn't think you miss me that much." Mello smirks, clearly amused by my expression. "Two years, Mello...." I whispered, balling up my fists and stomping towards him. Mello did not flinch, maintaining his gaze upon me. "You suddenly pop out of nowhere after 2 years, Mello! What the hell!?!" I threw my arms around him, truly processing that the kid I've helped years ago was before me. I felt a pat on my back, making me let go of him. "Yeah... I'm sorry that I haven't explained anything, but now I have some time to explain." He says, typing something in his phone before shoving it back into his pocket. "What is it, Mello?" I crossed my arms. "You're going to have to come with me, (Y/N)." He says, grabbing my wrist and leading me through the crowd. I was set into a daze, barely processing my surroundings. "Where are we going, Mello?" I ask as the blonde set up his motorcycle. "You'll see. Get on and keep quiet." He commands. I comply, sitting behind the male and wrapped my arms around his waist to hold on. With a few loud _whirrs,_ we were already off and headed towards the free way. I shuffle my hands a little bit, feeling his smooth toned torso and leather jeans. 'This will be a while...' I thought. Locking my hands together, I nuzzled my face into Mello's back and relaxed my muscles.

.....

  
I felt a gentle shake on my shoulder, putting my out of my half-asleep daze. Mello took off his biker helmet and shook his head. "We're here, (Y/N)." He states. I climb off the bike and look up, seeing a shabby building that looked most likely abandoned. 'Here? Why here? It's so deserted. Does he plan to do something?' I questioned, thoughts racing from rational to irrational. "Dirty thoughts again, (Y/N)?" I heard a familiar voice interrupt me. "I am not, Matt! Wh- why are you here?" I asked, not understanding how or why Matt is all the way outside. "I'll fill you in, let's just get out of the cold!" Matt says, locking my head into his arm and forcing me to walk inside with Mello following behind.

.....  
.....

"So let me get this straight; Matt spied on me for three years?" I looked at Mello, receiving a nod from him. "And every time you talked on the phone, it was Mello?" I directed to Matt. "Yeah. Mello was basically with us all along!" Matt cheers, earning a _tch_ from Mello. The tension in the room grew, mostly emitting from me and Mello. "Hey, I'm going to go upstairs so byyyye!" The brunette dismissed himself quickly. "I....I have questions, M-Mello-..." Mello pointed at me. "When we're alone, call me Mihael." He demands. "Mihael...Mihael." I test on my tongue. Mello looked away, hiding his whole face. "What were you going to ask, (Y/N)? Spit it out." Mello orders, biting down a piece from a chocolate bar. "What happened since the last time we met?" I asked. It was a vague question, but I didn't want to pressure him with just interrogation. "A lot has happened over the past three years. I've been undercover to hunt down Kira in order to finish what my successor started. I've found out the methods that Kira uses to eliminate those who stand in his way, and it seems that Kira has no hesitation using everyone around him." I nodded, taking in the information provided. "How does Kira kill?" I ask, leaning in for a better hearing. "Kira's method of killing is using a Death Note; whereas writing the full name of someone in the notebook kills them." Mello states, letting out a heavy breath. "...And I think I may be next because my face has been seen by one of Kira's accomplices."

My body stiffened. 'Mello? Next? But I just met him after so long-' The male shook my shoulder, making me snap out of my thoughts. "You okay, (Y/N)? You look pale, and I thought Matt would be pale." He jokes as if there was nothing wrong. "I'm not okay! I've spent years looking for you and now you show up, only to tell me that you may die at any time!?" I screeched out of my lungs. Mello was taken aback by my outrage, flinching at the sudden change in my tone. "Yes, unfortunately. I couldn't visit you because it would be too dangerous. Kira most likely has yet to see my face therefore he cannot kill me, but may have more people under his command to use the Death Note as well." He states. I plopped back onto the couch, letting a breath out in defeat. There was a long pause, nothing but the ventilation running. "I want to-" A ball made from the candy wrapper was thrown in the center of my face. "No, (Y/N)." Mello states, looking away from me. "Why not? I can defend myself, Mihael!" I insisted. The blondie made his way towards me, grabbing my wrists and raised them up beside my head. I looked up at his face, taking in his grown features and a scar on the left. "Regardless of whether you can defend yourself or not, Kira is not well known. Kira is a merciless murderer who will manipulate everyone to their desires." His face moves closer, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I don't want you to fall to the hands of Kira." He declares.

"I won't, Mihael. I can stay in one place, it'll be fine." I tried to reassure, feeling his grip tighten slightly. "....Just listen to everything I say." And with that, Mello got off of me and sat back down. "If you're going to work with me on this, you're going to have to abandon your things. Abandon contact, documents, everything. You can keep a few things but make sure they don't have your name or picture on them. Burn them." Mello commands, making me nod. "I'll do it as soon as I get home, Mihael. I'll keep track." I bowed, making my way towards the door. "(Y/N)." Mello calls out to me, still sitting down on the couch. "Be careful. Make sure to keep your face hidden." He mentions. Matt started to walk downstairs, every step emitting a subtle creak. "Leaving already, (Y/N)?" The brunette asks. I nodded, letting him know that I will be back later.

.....

.....

I piled all of my information in a deserted dumping ground, lighting the match until I received a call. "(Y/N). Are you sure?" Matt asks. "I'm sure." I said. I initially thought it was ridiculous, throwing my whole identity away for someone I barely even knew. In the end, I followed what was happening in my gut. Throwing the match, I watched the fire rise. Looking behind me, I see Mello and Matt in my car. The brunette rolled down the window and waved out to me while Mello sat in the driver seat. "Let's go, (Y/N)!" Matt waves, showing pure excitement. I couldn't help but smile, seeing Matt somewhat like a child over outlandish reasons. I made my way over to my car and sat next to Mello, watching the buildings and street lights go by. This is a new life for me. I am putting meaning to my life in my own way with people I care about.


	7. Watching

Ever since I abandoned my old life, I have been working alongside Matt and Mello on the Kira case. I've been living with the other boys in the same building for the time being, my respective privacy given of course. The knowledge I have acquired so far is that Kira is a ruthless killer using the Death Note for his "judgement." Laying my back onto the couch, I watched in disgust as humanity slowly bent to Kira's will. "I am .....! Kira is our light, our savior! Praise be thee, Kira!" shouts an annoying old man. Not even a minute has passed until the man suddenly got a heart attack. 'How fastidious of Kira. Honestly, I thought the person would like this kind of attention.' I thought. I look to the side at the boys, listening in on this girl named "Misa." According to Matt, Misa is a model who is 'cute,' probably around the age of 14 to 20. "I thought you had standards, Matt..." I mumbled. "Hey, all I'm saying is that she's cute!" The brunette exclaims. "If someone like her is considered cute, then I'm cute too right?" I smirk, jokingly batting my eyelashes at the gamer boy. Matt cleared his throat and covered his face with his sweater. "I have the right to remain silence because everything I say and do will be held against me." he says quickly, making Mello look at him for a quick second. "Alright, I see how it is." I said, satisfied with the reaction that Matt provided. Minutes have gone by until eventually Mello threw down the headphones. "I'm done hearing her for today. Any more of that shrill would melt my brain." earning a sigh from the blondie. Matt nodded and began to clean up, indicating that we're retiring for today. "Let's get something to eat!" Matt suggests, patting his probably empty stomach. "Sounds good, Matt. What do you think, (Y/N)?" I nodded in agreement, craving for some fast-food. "Yeah, let's go! I got a good place for us!" Matt linked his arms into Mello and mine, dragging us out of the building and threw us into the car.

.....

"Maaaaattttt....How long until we get to eeaaaattt...." I groaned. Matt has been driving for an hour, nearly never saying anything but blasted the radio. I look to the side and take in the sight before me. Mello was leaned against the car-door window, hands holding up his face as he watched cars pass by us. His skin was lit well by the street lights in contrast with his dark leather vest. Mello seemed relaxed for once in comparison to our last meeting. He has been really tense for the past few days. "Mihael..." I whispered out loud, unintentionally attracting the male's attention. Earning a hum, I quickly panicked and whipped my head forward as if I wasn't looking at him. "S-sorry! I'm just tired, that's all." I reassured with a straightened back, but I know that Mello wasn't convinced. "Lean over if you want. This drive might take longer." Mello tiredly glared at Matt, who didn't react at all but had a mischievous grin. "I'm fine, really. I'll just be here." Mello merely shrugged and continued to lay on the car door. Sitting in silence for another half hour, I began to feel my eyelids turn heavy. I looked over at Mello again, seeing that he has fallen asleep due to the slow rising and falling of his chest. 'I'll probably wake up before him...It'll be fine...' I thought, slowly leaning against Mello's arm and relaxed. It was comfier than I thought.

.....

"Wake up, we're here!" Matt shouts, forcing me to wake up. "Hmm..? How long has it been?" I asked. I looked over at Mello, who also sitting up as well. "Not that long! I already got a table for us, don't worry!" Matt walks ahead of us, heading into a fancy building. I looked at the time in the car, seeing that it was 4 am. "Come on, Mihael-" I was shoved back into car, laying on Mello's chest. "H-hey, we can't keep Matt waiting! Let's go get some food!" I said, feeling my face burn up. Mello wrapped an arm around me and left a hand on my head. "Just a little bit longer, (Y/N)." he says. I accepted my fate and laid on top of him, feeling time go by despite the clock still saying it's 4 am. "Let's go now, (Y/N)." Mello says, scooting both of us out of the car. "Y-yeah, let's go..." I said, sticking close behind him. We entered the luxurious building adorned with velvet drapes and chandeliers. "How did Matt even get us in here?" I asked. Mello held my hand and lead me to a table where Matt was sitting. "Heeeyy, what took you two so long?" Matt raises an eyebrow, clearly misunderstanding the temporary absence. "Nothing, Matt! The seatbelt was just busted." I defended, earning a gentle squeeze from Mello. 'He's still holding my hand...' I felt my cheeks warm up more. "What may I get for you tonight?" a waiter asks. All of us said our orders, making the waiter bow and leave. I look over at Mello who was suddenly hunched over and gripping his heart. I cried out, "Someone help! He's having a heart attack! Nobody moved, not even Matt. I was aggressively punching Mello's back, feeling tears stream down my face. "Not yet, Mihael! You can't die yet!" I screamed. Eventually the male fell over to the floor, laying lifeless. Feeling weak, I collapsed to my knees. Mello's life was gone. "Why...why did nobody help!? Wasn't he your friend, Matt?" I raged, Matt staring blankly and collapsed to the table. I began to shake violently as everyone in the restaurant began to collapse as well, covering the floor with corpses. "No...no!!" Running towards the exit, there was nothing. All I saw was an abyss. Laughter filled the silence, shaking the floor around me. I fell off the area, looking up to an empty red eye.

.....

"_...(Y/N)....(Y/N)!" I hear Mello's voice. I jumped at the sudden introduction of sound, breathing heavily and drenched in tears. "M..Mihael..." I squeezed his arm, refusing to let go. "(Y/N), what happened?" He asked. I stayed silent, sobbing into his arm until I couldn't cry anymore. Mello slowly stood up, taking me with him attached to his arm. I felt him hold me close and breathed in. "It was just a dream...Don't worry, I'm still here." He reassures. I nodded, rubbing away my tears with my sleeves and looked up at him. "Let's get food." He says, making us walk inside a fast-food restaurant. "Hey, sleeping beauties! What took you so-" Matt was immediately concerned from seeing my face. "Are you okay!? What happened?" Matt asks, somewhat ready to attack the possible perpetrator who made me cry. "It's fine, Matt. Let's just get food since you starved us for a good few hours." Mello says, seating us across Matt. I finally let go of Mello and straightened myself out, still sitting close to the male. Matt and Mello looked at each other for a bit until the waitress came to our table with food. "Don't worry about me, it was just a bad dream." I attempt to play it off. The boys didn't press on, but I felt the tension that I wasn't off the hook. "(Y/N), come with me." Mello commands, quickly grabbing my wrist and dragging me out back of the restaurant. We stood there until I looked away, rubbing my arms to keep myself warm until Mello trapped me with his arms against the wall. "What happened, (Y/N)? Whatever happened in that nightmare is clearly bothering you." Mello addresses, making me feel guilty for holding back. "I just saw you die, right next to me.... Everyone began to die around me....After all that, there was no world but an eye.." I trailed off, avoiding Mello's gaze piercing through me. The male pulled his arms away, scratching the back of his head before speaking again. "Matt and I will still be here, (Y/N). You don't have to worry-" "That doesn't matter!!" I shouted, causing Mello to flinch. "I could lose you two at anytime! You two are the only people who even know me! It's scary imagining a world without you, Mello!" I cried out, my voice echoing among the open space. "Don't you think I know that!? I know that I can be gone at anytime, hell, it's always on my mind!" Mello shouts, causing me to flinch at the sudden volume. He notices and breathes out slowly before muttering," I'm sorry....I'm afraid of losing you too, (Y/N)." I felt my shoulders feel less tense after that, my body calming itself down. While Mello was looking away, I hugged him. Eventually he hugged back, making us stay there in each other's arms for a while. "Promise you won't let anything bad happen to you?" I asked for hopeless reassurance. There was a long pause, his hug slowly smothering me.

"I promise."


	8. Hesitation

I can't sleep. I keep replaying my dream on loop, witnessing the life creep out of everyone. Shuffling around the couch for a comfortable position, I fail to fall asleep regardless. Sitting up on the couch, I take in the surroundings and look at the staircase. I internally debated on whether I should see Mello or not. I shook my head, 'I can't. He needs sleep.' Laying back down, I forced my eyes shut until I heard steps going down the stairs. "What I'm saying is that you should consider it, Mello." I hear Matt say. "Like hell I will. Doing this has already put her in so much danger." Mello says, sounding aggravated. "You sure that isn't as excuse? You _knew_ what you were putting her into. You don't know how much time you have, Mello." I hear the fridge door open and close, the tap fizz from soda cans filling in the silence. "....I'll think about it." is all Mello said, sipping from his drink. I waited, hearing steps go upstairs and towards me. Keeping my breathing steady and eyes relaxed, I only hoped that it was enough to convince one of them that I was asleep. Listening in, I heard soft breathing come closer before feeling hair being moved behind my ear. With that, steps were being made back upstairs until I heard the shut of a door. I opened my eyes and moved a hand towards the moved hair strand, blushing at the thought of Mello being so close. Feeling content with it, I laid down and fell asleep.

.....

"We're going on an errand today, (Y/N)." Mello tells me. "Errand? For who?" I tilted my head and placed hands on my hips. "Matt. He needs some stuff and I'm gonna need you to accompany me." He states before heading towards the door. Following him, I wrapped my arms securely around Mello before we were off. 'What would Matt want? Probably making us go on food-binge shopping.' I giggled, unintentionally laying my head comfortably on Mello's back. Eventually we reached the city again and bought goods like chocolate and...headed inside a flower shop? "Pfft, what's Matt doing? Confessing his love for Misa-Misa?" I joked. "Yeah, he really lost his character. I'll never understand how the hell Matt can even tolerate her." Mello comments, giving a small smile of enjoyment. "Can you help me pick the flowers, (Y/N)?" He asks. I nod, looking through the fragrant bundles for Matt's bouquet. I look over at the most noticeable bunch labeled 'Tiger Lilies.' I admire it for a good while until someone cleared their throat behind me. "You think those flowers are good, (Y/N).? Mello asks, walking up next to me. "I think so, Mello. They symbolize confidence and pride as far as I know. They do remind me of someone-" I shut my mouth. 'I didn't mean for that to slip.' Mello didn't seem to notice the last bit but nodded. "Thanks, (Y/N). I should depend on you for ridiculous stuff like this." He says, patting my shoulder and left to set up a bouquet. "This is for your girlfriend there, right?" The lady clerk asks out loud, making me blush at the thought of being with Mello. "N-no! I'm merely delivering for a friend." Mello says quickly in order to keep the clerk quiet. She seemed unconvinced but took an opportunity. "Oh, that's unfortunate. If you're so sure, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind this extra card into the bouquet." With a chirpy yet suggestive voice, she slipped a card into the bouquet like she said. "Thanks..." Mello says, almost sarcastically. He turns around and nods to me, indicating our departure. Walking among the crowds slowly lessening as we reached further away from the city, Mello slowed down and sat on a bench. "Tired?" I asked, sitting right next to Mello while admiring the bouquet. Mello looked over at me and nodded as an answer. "Hold it, I need to make a call." He voices, handing the bouquet over to my lap and walked to a nearby tree. I sat there alone with the fragrant bouquet of flowers. Watching people walk by, I shifted focus on the card that the clerk threw in. 'He's probably not interested. I'll throw it away for him since this bouquet is for Matt's strange admiration.' I thought, gently shuffling through the flowers for the thin piece of paper. After some time, I grew a bit anxious each second I didn't encounter the slip. Looking back at Mello, he seemed disgruntled on the phone call while holding a piece of paper. 'Guess he was interested after all...' I thought. I don't understand why I was even sad. Our relationship was merely platonic and professional, I should've known better.

"Alright, we have to get a few more things and we'll be on our way." Mello says, offering a hand to help me up. I merely get up as a way to reject his offer before asking," Where do we go next?" Mello walked ahead of me to lead the way, " We're heading for the gift shop. I might need your help again." I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "You sure? This is Misa after all, I'm sure she would appreciate an expensive gift in general." I voiced. "Hm....True, though I'm not exactly the best when it comes to choosing gifts. Please, (Y/N)." Almost demanding, I succumbed into Mello will anyway. Entering another store, I was almost blinded by the intricate beauty every piece of jewelry had. "What makes Matt even go this far?" I thought out loud for Mello to hear in order to answer me. "No idea, but I feel like I'm about to lose my eyesight. Let's get this over with..." Mello says, walking around the store and observing the pieces of finely-cut gems. I looked around as well, showing little to no interest until a piece caught my eye. It was a silver mini-motorbike that had a ruby gem at the center of the wheel. The piece reminded me of Mello when he rode his motorcycle, it would fit him so well. 'No, I can't think like that,' I walked away and looked for another necklace. I spotted nothing else with interest but told Mello to buy a small flower bracelet. "Seems so much like Misa. Are you sure, (Y/N)?" Mello asks, looking unreasonably concerned. "Yeah! This definitely screams Misa." I chirped, making us proceed to purchase the piece. I couldn't stop thinking about the necklace. "Can you wait for me outside? I need to use the restroom really quick." I told Mello, getting a nod and seeing him walk out to the side of the store where I can't see him. I stood there for a bit before quickly telling the clerk that I would like to buy the necklace. "Thank you, sir!" I bowed and hid the thin box in my bra. Walking out, I nodded to Mello who was just getting off the phone. "Matt told us to meet up with him so he can get the gifts. Let's go." Mello already began walking off, making me catch up.

We walked for some time until the sun was beginning to set, flooding the floor and building with an admirable amber. Eventually, we arrived to a park that was much more empty, facing the vast ocean. Mello leaned over the bars, indicating to me that we have arrived. I leaned over the bars as well, staring at the glittery water ripples reflecting off of the sun. I looked over at Mello, seeing him look somewhat relaxed by the sunset. The orange hues on his face made him look almost dream-like, despite wearing the hood and shades. "(Y/N). I need you to listen to me." He begins to speak, making me flinch in surprise. Turning to me, he took off his shades to make me focus all of my attention on him. "(Y/N). You've been on my mind since we first met. You had no reason to provide comfort for me, hell, you could have just moved on with your life without ever knowing me!" He asserts, placing both hands on my shoulders. I can feel him shaking a little bit. "I've been hesitant on letting you into my life because my life isn't normal. My life is full of danger, constantly threatened wherever I go. Despite everything, you're still here." I laid my hand on his hand that was rested upon my shoulder, feeling him relax a little bit. "Mello, what are you trying to say?" I asked as I watched him grind his teeth. "I'm saying that this was a set up, (Y/N). I didn't want to know what you liked with Matt's help so I brought you with me and wanted to see what you would choose." He says, handing the bouquet to me with a new card in it. I was astonished, frozen at my spot at the sudden confession. Looking over the card, it merely says, "Be mine," in cursive. "You had feelings for me all this time? What about the flower shop clerk, her paper was gone..." I mumbled, filled with some doubt still. "I threw it away, (Y/N). I was just checking in to Matt on where we were." he answers. Mello moves in closer, placing his forehead against mine. "Please....(Y/N)." He begs, almost sounding desperate. Wrapping my arms and holding him close, I whispered, "I accept your feelings, Mihael..."

Enjoying the silence we had during our embrace, I heard a car aggressively pull up close by. "Alright, lovebirds! Let's wrap things up and go home, I got some takeout on the way." Matt announces, earning some looks directed to all of us. "Y-yeah, let's go home!" I said, dragging Mello with me hand-in-hand. We sat in the back together, the looks from the outside going back to their own business. "Learn to shut your mouth, Matt..." Mello grumbles, clearly embarrassed by the situation. "Sure, whatever! I've wait a long time for this, so let me savor it!" The brunette begins driving, leaving Mello and I to the comfort of each other.

.....

I was getting ready for bed, sitting on my couch with my blanket on my lap until I heard steps coming downstairs. "Hey, (Y/N). I made you something." Mello voices, handing me a small black box. Looking inside, it wasn't the flower bracelet but instead it was reorganized to the shape of a heart. "....How cheesyy." I teased as I slipped the accessory on. "No need to rub it in, (Y/N)." He chuckles, taking a seat next to me. "Oh! I have something for you too!" I reached into my bra and pulled it out, seeing Mello facing away from me. I shook the box to gain his attention, seeing his face turn to look at it in surprise. I waited in anticipation, seeing him open the box to see the jewelry I got him. "You know me so well, (Y/N)." He says, putting the necklace on. He wore a lot better than I expected, it really provides contrast to his chest. "I'm glad you like it, Mihael. I thought of you when I saw it but didn't want to be caught-" I felt myself get pushed down onto the couch, looking up at Mello smirking at me. "You think of me a lot, don't you, (Y/N)?" Mello interrogates me, making me feel his hot breath hit my chest. "Y-yeah, I have. I've had-" a door was heard creaking open, immediately making me embarrassed that Matt is about to see us. "Hey, don't mind me. Just coming down for some water." Matt says. Mello kept his eyes on him, making the brunette exaggerate. "H-hey, it's not like I'm peeping! I can't help but be thirsty!" Matt grieves, getting his cup of water and taking his leave. As Mello watched him walk, I took some time to admire the view before me. 'I never truly thought how toned he was...' I thought, feeling my face heat up more. Looking over to the left side of his arm, the skin was covered with a burn scar. "Enjoying what you see, (Y/N)?" Mello licks his lips, leaning in his face closer to me. "No! Yes! Maybe!?" I struggled to find a proper answer as Mello continued to lean in and placed a kiss upon my cheek. "Good. Sleep well, (Y/N)." And with that, Mello got up and left. I laid there, replaying the event that just happened on a loop. "Goodnight, Mihael..." I hushed to myself, laying in the comfort of my couch and slept soundly.


	9. Zones

Since Mello has confessed to me, he has been unexpectedly distant recently. I would try to approach him, but he would back away or find some excuse to be busy. I sat on the couch in defeat with Matt sitting close by, playing video games. "Did I do something wrong, Matt?" I asked, receiving an immediate response from the brunette. "Not at all. Mello is just being...Mello." he answers, going back to his game system. "Yeah, like I'm gonna buy that. He's been avoiding me for days!" I threw my arms up, grabbing a pillow from my couch and hugged it. "Well this is a first time for both of you, is it not? Try to talk it out or something." Matt casually says without looking up at me. A sigh escapes my lips as I get up to walk up the stairs and knocked on Mello's door. "Come in." he answers. I open the door, seeing Mello sitting against the curtained window, headphones on and listening in on L's forces. He looks over to my direction, realizing that it's me. "(Y/N).... Do you need something? I'm busy at the moment so you're going to have to wait for a bit." Dismissed me so easily, but I wasn't going to back down just yet. "Okay, Mihael. Do you mind if I stay here and wait?" I asked, standing at the door way and waited for his response. "...You may. Just don't move around too much." He points at the bed as if telling me to stay put there, eyes unmoving from a small notepad.

I smiled and crawled onto the bed a bit too happily, laying there with some of his clothes sprawled all over the place. I stared up at the ceiling while enjoying the silence with the occasional scratching of the pen on paper, pleased for just being around Mello. After some time, Mello removed his headphones and walked over to the bed. I moved away from the spot he was about to get, my back facing him. "(Y/N)." He says, gaining my attention. I turn around, seeing him with open arms. Before he even said anything, I rolled into his embrace. "What did you come in here for? Missed me already?" Mello asks, wrapping his arms around me. I scoffed but remained in his arms, "Well of course! You've been giving me space whenever I approach you. Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked, looking up at his face. "I'm not hiding anything from you." he says, but I press on by raising my voice. "Then why do you push me away? You've been doing it since we started....dating...." I trailed off. I felt Mello kiss my forehead before speaking, "I'm just.. _fuck_....hesitant..." he mumbles, burying his face into my hair. "Well...let me know next time! I can help you, alright?" I reassured, feeling his arms pull me closer. "Yeah, thanks." He says. I hear a knock, Mello letting Matt in. "Hey. I got an errand for you, Mello." Matt says, throwing a note at the blonde. Mello released one of his arms to catch it, quickly reading it and tossing it back before getting up. "I'll be back, (Y/N)." Mello says, throwing on his jacket and headed out as swiftly as possible. "I can't come with him?" I looked at Matt, who was about to leave. "Yeah, Mello has a lot of connections outside so having you with him would pose a threat." Matt closes the door and leaves, leaving me alone in Mello's room. I rolled around on the mattress while burying my face within the sheets, admiring the scent that reminds me of Mello. "Might take a while.....I'll go sleep for the time being..." I trailed off, slowly closing my eyes and slept.

.....

I wake up to a sudden jolt on the bed, looking over my shoulder to see Mello sitting on the edge. "Mello?" I groaned, my eyes adjusting to the dark. He looks over to me, eyes weary from his errand. "Go back to sleep, (Y/N)." He commands, looking back onto his lap. I scoot away from him to give him space and laid awake. Eventually, I felt his arm creep up against my side and pull me close to him. "Sorry...goodnight, _____." He mumbles, falling fast asleep. I held onto his hand, enjoying the warmth at night.


	10. Hopes

The bed was empty when I woke up, the light-haired male nowhere to be found. I groggily get up and head downstairs, seeing Matt set up on the couch. With full focus on the laptop screen through his goggles, he may have not heard me coming downstairs. I slowly make my way to the kitchen and grab a drink from the fridge, popping the top off. "Morning, (Y/N). Mells' off getting intel from a mutual of mine. He'll be back tomorrow," Matt closes his laptop and places it on the coffee table before making his way to me. "Sounds like him. What are we suppose to do though? I'd like to help." Matt shrugged and took out the car keys, dangling them in front of me.

"No specific orders and I did all I needed to do soooo let's go out!" The brunette grins, holding the keys in his hand while he makes his way out the door. "Oh? Sounds like a whole lot of _procrastinating_ , Matty." Despite humming a nickname, I followed the male out anyway. "Aww come on, (Y/N)! When was the last time we hung out as buds? We need to kick back a little bit anyway." Both of us sat in the car, Matt turning up the engine before we're on the road. "True- but is it safe? The world has been more Kira-converted, it might be dangerous." The male shrugged before popping a cigarette into his mouth, prompting me to light it up for him. "So long as we follow our protocol, we'll be fine. Now, how about we take a trip down memory lane?"

Driving for hours on end, we finally arrive to a familiar café. "Aww Mattie, you shouldn't have!" I sang, waltzing in and absorbing the adorable yet nostalgic decor. "Yeah! We first met here and little did we both know that we'd grow a lot closer than I initially intended to allow." The male rubbed the back of his head and claimed a booth, signaling me to come sit with him. We spent copious hours chatting about our personal lives until after we ordered our food. "How are you and Mells, (Y/N)?" Matt asks, sipping his coffee. I pondered a bit, recalling the night where I confronted Mello's avoidance. "I think we're alright for now..." I looked down at my cup, stirring the contents within it with a spoon. "...Sometimes I wish circumstances were different, you know?"

The brunette nodded in agreement and released a long sigh. "Don't we all? In a world where true justice prevails and Kira didn't exist, you and Mello would be much happier..." He paused for a while, lost within his thoughts as he stared at a wall. I heard hesitation as he began to speak once more. "It could be this world too, since we are also working hard to take down Kira." Smiling at me, it was bright but it didn't hide the pain he was holding. I leaned in and ruffled his hair. "Cheer up, Matts. Despite the dangers, there is always that one off-chance that we'll survive." The brunette laughed whole-heartedly, his muscles more relaxed than before. "Yeah, I guess you're right-" a small alarm began to go off. Matt looked at his wrist and gave me a glance. "Well, time to head home! I'm sure Mello is waiting for our arrival."

...

I leaned againt the car window and saw the house. The bedroom lights were on, meaning Mello is likely still working. "I'm gonna turn in early, (Y/N). Don't get frisky!" Matt cheers as I go up the stairs, hiding my heated expression. I walk towards Mello's room cautiously, gently placing my ear close to the door. I heard nothing but gentle writing. _'Should I go in? I'm not sure. Maybe it's fine, what's the worst that can-'_ Footsteps interrupting my thought process, making me fall over a little bit as the door opened. "Just come in, (Y/N)." Mello addresses, moving to the side so I can make my way to the bed. "How was your mission?" I asked as a way to ease the deafening silence. "Well. I've received little info but enough to bring us closer to who Kira is." Mello sits himself next to me on the bed, removing his clothes... "H-hey! You should've told me to wait before you were gonna change!" I said, averting my eyes away from his figure. "There's nothing to worry about, (Y/N). It was getting hot here anyway." Mello continued to undress until he was down to just his pants. "Oh- right." I said, waving cool air towards me. "Where did you go with Matt?" Mello asks, locking his eyes with mine. I told him we went to the café where we first met and talked during his absence. "Nice to know you two spent your time relaxing." Observing Mello's expression, he looks content. "Yeah, but you should take some time to relax as well! You work a lot more than us, after all." I clapped my hands together, sounding a bit too excited. There was a long silence until he answered with a small "Perhaps..."

"That's great! We could go to a festival or just eat out. Maybe we can-" In a flash, I found myself being pinned by Mello. His breathing was really close to me, making me feel a lot hotter than before. "Would it be better if...it was just us?" He asks, almost nervously but he tried to hide it well. His eyes were looking right at me, almost making me lose focus of my voice. " O-of course! You can get off me now!!" I squirmed a bit due to the excessive amount of heat Mello is giving off but he leaned closer to my face. My breathing started to shake, making my nervousness apparent. He leaned in and passed my cheek, releasing a low whisper," I'm glad." The male got up, giving me an amused smirk. "Jerk. Maybe I'll reconsider taking a break with you!" I jokingly pouted, earning a light chuckle from the male. "I highly doubt that, (Y/N)." Mello climbed back onto the bed but laid in the empty space next to me. I laid down as well, scooting into his arms until I was comfortable. "Goodnight, Mihael..." I whispered, drifting off. Mello's voice was hard to hear but it still felt comforting to the end.


End file.
